


Moments Like This

by dear_reader



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Alec, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, i really like dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_reader/pseuds/dear_reader
Summary: "Is that blood?""No?""That's not a question you're supposed to answer with another question."





	

"Is that blood?"

"No?"

"That's not a question you're supposed to answer with another question."

Alec closed the door behind him and hung his bow up on the rack just beside it. He avoided the warlock's eyes and stiffly made his way over to the sofa where Magnus was sitting, book now firmly closed beside him. Half way there Alec felt a stab of pain shoot through his abdomen and he stumbled, grabbing the side of the kitchen unit for support. 

"Alec!" 

Magnus was there in a flash and slipped his arm behind the shadowhunter's back, lifting him beneath the arms and legs. He gently carried him through to their bedroom and layed him down on the silk covers. In the process Alec's eyes had slipped shut and a thin layer of sweat had covered his forehead. Magnus unbuttoned his shirt and furrowed his brow at the sight.

"Oh my sweet Alexander, what have you gotten yourself into?" 

Alec began to murmur in pain beneath the warlock so he quickly set to work, using his magic to extract the venom from his wound and beginning to knit the skin back together, leaving a thin visible line on the surface of his skin. Magnus watched as Alec's breathing settled and his chest began to rise and fall in a steady pattern. Slowly but surely Alec opened his eyes and blinked.

"Mag...Mags?"

The warlock let out a deep breath and took his lovers hand in his. 

"Alexander, it's me. You gave me a nasty scare. But you're going to be alright, just a small scar on the surface but it should fade within time." 

The look of worry had not left Magnus' face and Alec couldn't help but notice.

"Magnus? What's wrong?"

A small tear trickled its way down Magnus' cheek, swiftly dropping onto their hands that were joined on his lap.

"I thought...I thought I may have lost you." Magnus sniffed and smiled softly at the brave shadowhunter. 

With some disgruntled effort, Alec sat up and leant back against the headboard, pulling Magnus closer to his side. 

"You really think I'm going to let a little scratch like that kill me?" 

Magnus chuckled and kissed the back of Alec's hand.

"I know, I was being silly. I just hate the thought of not seeing your sweet smile again."

At that, Alec's face molded into said smile and he blushed. Leaning forward, he kissed Magnus sweetly, biting his lower lip before pulling back. 

"I will never willingly leave you, you know that. How could I?"

A confused expression crossed Magnus' face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'd be a fool to leave someone as beautiful as you." 

At this, Magnus closed the distance between them and climbed onto Alec's lap, kneeling either side of his legs. He kissed the shadowhunter deeply, revelling in the other when he parted his mouth, allowing Magnus full entry to slip his tongue in. He ran his hands through Alec's hair and nibbled on his lip, enjoying the sweet taste of his lover. Slowly he pulled back and leant his forehead against Alec's.

"You never cease to amaze me, Alexander." The warlock smiled and kissed his nose lightly. 

Just as the other was going to reply, his phone wrang and before Alec could reach it, Magnus had picked it up.

"Sorry, you're not having him. He's mine for the day. No, Izzy, I don't care if you need him for patrol, take Raj or someone. I'm sure he'll be delighted at the attention." 

At that, Alec laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you people didn't let him throw himself into danger, then maybe we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

Magnus continued, sitting back on his folded legs and gesturing with his hands.

"Si me dejas mantenerlo, te llevaré de compras a París. ¿Qué hay sobre eso? Por supuesto cariño. Hablaremos pronto. Oh, no te preocupes, yo cuidaré de él. Enviando mi amor, querida. ¡Adiós!"

"Do I want to know what you just told my sister?"

"Let's just say that the price for your love is extortionate." Magnus chuckled and kissed him once more.

"I love you, Mags."

"I love you too, Alexander. Now, how shall we spend our day?"

"Well, I have an idea." Alec said as he flipped Magnus beneath him.

After all, shopping in Paris was a small price to pay for moments like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish translation: "If you let me keep him, I'll take you shopping in Paris. How about that? Of course, darling. Speak to you soon. Oh, don't you worry, I'll take good care of him. Sending love, my dear. Goodbye!"


End file.
